Changes of Darkness
by Averren
Summary: What happens when Harry's nightmares turn to reality? What will happen when they do? Will people still trust and care for him? does he find a family? Plz R/R


A/n ok, I'm not really sure what I was thinking when I was writing this fic. But I'll keep going anyway, plz r/r!  
  
* *- will be dreams  
  
~ - will be thoughts  
  
" " – will be speaking (but you knew that)  
  
1 Changes  
  
* Black. Everything was black. The darkness of the black. Surrounding him. Suffocating him. Endless black.  
  
There was pain. The pain in his neck was almost unbearable. Why was their pain?  
  
Then there was the voice "Be calm" It spoke softly, soothingly but Harry was not calm. The blackness was causing him be afraid and fear didn't help him now. "Be calm" The voice spoke again. "Don't fear…let others fear…be calm"  
  
He was changing now and swiftly too. The darkness became comforting and the bleak blackness became brighter and clearer.  
  
New senses came coursing swiftly through the blood in his veins. New emotions came into his being. Everything was changing.  
  
His hearing cleared and he heard even the still air around him and the wind far away. He heard the soft footfalls of himself and heard the breathing of his lungs.  
  
Everything was changing.  
  
The voice spoke for a final time "I will come and help, soon." *  
  
"BBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG"  
  
Harry groaned half-asleep, eyes closed as he waved his hand around blindly trying to find the off button.  
  
Groaning again from the noise he finally threw his pillow into the middle of it. Finally there was piece again…until some idiot tried to shake him awake.  
  
After falling off the bed he sat up and opened his eyes.  
  
Immediately he closed them again, not liking the sudden brightness that flowed through his vision.  
  
Slowly, to help his eyes adjust to the brightness of the new day, he opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
Everyone was awaking up and walking around like zombies. Grinning to himself as he saw Ron – his best friend – trip in his long cloak he stood up and tried to get dressed.  
  
He tried at least, he managed to get his clothes on but when he tried to get his cloak on he got it tangled up.  
  
Throwing the cloak across the room he practically jumped on his bed and closed his eyes again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ron walked down the boys' staircase beside Harry glancing nervously at him the entire time.  
  
There was just something different about Harry today.  
  
Apart from being pale white, which was strange, enough he was acting different. The first time he noticed was when Harry had gone back to bed dressed, Harry was always an early person and going to bed dressed does suggest that something is different.  
  
After 15 minutes of trying to get Harry up they went down stairs.  
  
Another curious glance at Harry and Ron decided to ask him again, "You ok, Harry?"  
  
When Harry turned to him he could see for sure Harry as NOT ok. His pale white face was as white as a piece of paper, so if you held the two together you wouldn't notice any difference.  
  
Harry smiled at him feebly but answered the same, "Yeah, fine. Jus' tired that's all."  
  
Continuing to walk down Ron noticed something else and gaped wide-eyed at Harry.  
  
"Harry where's you glasses? Can you see where you're going? Do you want me to go get them?"  
  
While he asked the questions Harry curiously brought his hand up to his face. His mouth fell open too.  
  
"I-I though I had them on!" He paused looking around, "I can see everything – my sight must of returned or something!"  
  
Ron grinning now laughed happily, Harry joining in. "wow..." He said as they reached the bottom. "Can that just…happen – just get your sight back and everything?"  
  
"What you on about Ron?" came Hermione's usual stern voice.  
  
"Harry doesn't need glasses anymore!" Ron answered, "Isn't that weird."  
  
"Well, yes, you can't just…" she hesitated looking at Harry. "Are you ok Harry?"  
  
She looked him up and down. He had changed slightly and by the looks of things was still changing. His slightly freckled skin was now white and flawless, like marble skin. His usually dazed eyes were bright and clear, like glass. Even his hair was changing the light brown (a/n I don't think he had light brown hair!) changing to a darker and more black colour but still sticking up at the back.  
  
She was quite relieved that his hair was the same, for that was one of the things she loved about Harry Potter but she seemed to love everything about him anyway. So if he did get his hair changed it wouldn't matter but still…  
  
She waited for his answer as his annoyed and exasperated expression amused her. His eyes told her all she needed to know before he even spoke.  
  
"Look," He pointed a finger at his two best friends, "read my lips, I…am…fine!" He hesitated then added, "Just very tired."  
  
"Maybe you've got a disease!" Ron said grinning and laughing at the same time. Hermione hit him on the arm softly while she hid a smile but at what Harry said she couldn't keep that smile in.  
  
"Pretty good disease if it helps my eyes. I wish it was worse."  
  
"But still," Hermione said, "You should see Madam Pomfery sometime."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah I will." Harry muttered as they went out the portrait hole and don to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry gulped down the pumpkin juice he nearly choked, "Ugh!" He spluttered. "That's disgusting!" He put his juice back on the table resisting the urge to spit or vomit.  
  
"What ya on about now?" Ron said leaning over, looking at him worriedly.  
  
"This juice is horrible, have you tasted it?" Harry said eyeing the drink with disgust.  
  
Ron gulped it down and licked his lips, "It taste's fine to me, mate."  
  
Hermione watched the scene curiously.  
  
Something was wrong, Harry loved pumpkin juice and certainly never says that about it. Maybe his sense of taste had changed along with his looks?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bell. It was time to go to class.  
  
Ron groaned loudly.  
  
"What?" Asked Harry only half listing to him.  
  
"Double potions with the Slytherins next." He answered half-heartily.  
  
"Bugger-" said Harry groaning as well.  
  
"Language!" Hermione's sharp voice interrupted as they walked down to the dungeons.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"One detention each and 30 points from Gryiffindor, do NOT be late again. Now sit down."  
  
Professor Snape's taunting voice rang in their ears as they each went down to their seats.  
  
Ron humped, Hermione rolled her eyes but Harry let out a low warning hiss.  
  
The other two stared at him as he looked sheepishly back.  
  
"What was that?" Ron said eyeing him up and down but Harry was saved from answering by Professor Snape's sharp voice taking another 10 points from Gryiffindor for apparent "talking behind my back".  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the day went passed without incident except when Ron transfigured his stool into an angry blue goat, leaving him with a broken arm.  
  
Walking back to the Gryiffindor dorms from the hospital Harry and Hermione spoke happily. Harry apparently didn't have a "disease" but was to come back in a few days to the hospital wing to check up on him.  
  
Ron would be staying in the hospital wing over night. He had got two broken ribs as well and madam Pomfrey said, "He needs his rest" so they left him their.  
  
Harry grinned, "Can you believe I just suddenly got my eye sight back?"  
  
Hermione smiled looking at him, "Yeah, madam Pomfery didn't believe…" She trailed off.  
  
The carefree look was gone from her face to confusion. She was looking at his mouth, string at his mouth. She brought her eyes back to look into hi eyes before rushing off muttering something like, "Need to go to the library"  
  
So returning to his dorm alone he slipped into bed not bothering to get unchanged.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later he was still awake and was now staring up at the top of his bed.  
  
Sighing he turned over and looked out the window hoping to see something that would get him more bored so he could actually sleep. Seeing nothing important he sat up and suddenly unexplainably he felt the urge to go somewhere.  
  
What he would find was anyone's guess.  
  
He got up out of his bed, careful not to wake anyone, straightened his robes and walked out of the dormitory.  
  
He walked into the common room and saw in the far corner a sleeping Hermione.  
  
Walking silently over he grabbed a pillow from one of the couches and softly put it under Hermione's head. As he did this he thought to himself, "It's much better than a book for a pillow!" turning to go he paused and quietly tucked a lose strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.  
  
He turned completely and headed out.  
  
He walked down the stairs, down the four flights, down the corridors, down passed the hall and down to the entrance hall. Pausing only for a second he opened one of the large oak doors and slipped outside into the darkness.  
  
When he got outside he expected not to see an inch in front of his face, it was to cloudy to see the moon or stars but he could see. He could see very well much better than in the daylight. It seemed his new eyesight was better than he expected.  
  
His hearing was better too. Much better.  
  
He turned suddenly sensing something and what he saw surprised him greatly.  
  
Standing a few feet behind him was a young-looking woman. He could see, with his improved eyesight, that she had raven black hair, pale flawless skin and deep icy blue eyes. She was wearing a black cloak with the hood puled down so that he could see her face clearly.  
  
After a few minutes of resisting the urge to run away she spoke the voice familiar to his sensitive ears, "Hello, my son. I have come to help."  
  
He jumped almost a foot in the air. "YOU?!" His breathing quickened, "W- what? How? W-why? Who are y-you?" Hundreds of questions filled his head but only a few could make it to his stuttering mouth.  
  
She stepped closer reaching out to calm him, "Shhh, it's ok my child. You're ok, now."  
  
He calmed himself but stepped back wards, "Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
"Me? Oh, yes. I am Karrah de Arnise. I have come to help, I've come to be your new master." She said this softly and smiled at him, showing sharp fangs. He backed away.  
  
"What the hell are you?" He said nervously.  
  
She laughed but not the evil laugh he was expecting but a slightly high- pitched happy laugh.  
  
"Why, Harry, you haven't guessed." Kerrah asked smiling more. Harry just shook his head. She grinned, "I'm one just like you."  
  
"One what?" He asked curiously.  
  
"You don't know, do you?" He shook his head and she sunk to his knees, "This is going to be tough…ok. Me and you are both vampires!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
a/n Ok could anyone review plz *gives puppy-dog eyes* PPPLLLEEAASSSEEE!!!!! 


End file.
